


The Oranges

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes oranges, but he hates peeling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit cute boys loving!
> 
> I'm thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns on tumblr, come and say hi :)

I bet Dean loves oranges! But they’re a bitch to peel and there is still all that white stuff on it, so he rarely eats them.

But Sam knows that and one day he starts a little project - peeling Dean an orange per day. He doesn’t say anything, just does it, gives Dean one perfectly peeled fruit every day.

Today is day 47.

Today Dean kissed him on the cheek and murmured a “thank you, Sammy” in his ear.


End file.
